(1) Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to decoys involved in military operations, and more specifically to a decoy capable of assuming the shape of a submersible vessel.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
The purpose of decoys is to distract and divert enemy forces from friendly forces, and thereby act as a force multiplier. The projection of power from sea including covert insertion and extraction of special units, such as Navy Seals, from craft (e.g., surface, subsurface and air craft), is a desirable effect in littoral conflicts. Decoys are needed to distract enemy forces during these type of covert operations.
The deployment of decoys resembling naval craft, such as an attack submarine, aids in projecting power from the sea. During littoral conflicts, it has been shown that enemy forces will seek out and attempt to destroy crafts which project naval power. Presently, there are small acoustical decoys which project the noise of large submersible vessels or which broadcast false messages. Reference can be made to U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,931,031 (Deloraine et al.), 3,093,107 (Grand et al.), 3,841,219 (Schillreff), 3,959,766 (Nees et al.), 4,047,592 (Sieber et al.), 4,194,246 (Crist), 4,200,859 (Evans et al.), 4,207,626 (Wedding et al.) and 5,117,731 (Mendenhall) for such acoustic decoys and the like. However, these acoustical decoys can easily be identified in littoral waters, and once identified as only acoustical decoys, they do not serve their purpose of distracting and diverting the enemy. Thus, there is presently a need for a decoy which not only projects the acoustical characteristics of a submersible vessel but also appears to be a submersible vessel, either by sight or by radar.